The Truth
by Joezette
Summary: Shonen Tantei sedang wisata ke Karuizawa,namun apa yang mereka temuka disana? Conan x Ai,Shiho x Shinichi RnR pliz
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Shinichi x Shiho,Conan x Ai

Rated: T

A/N: Yah~ Saya balik lagi,dengan fic gaje nan alay tentunya *udah tau alay masih aja dipublish*.

Disclaimer: Kalo DC punya saya,saya bakal buat DC jadi full romance *dijitak Aoyama Gosho* ,tapi tentunya itu Cuma angan-angan belaka *hiks*

* * *

_-Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency-_

Suatu Pagi yang cerah di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri......

"Krinnnggggggg!!!" Bunyi Telepon memecahkan suasana tentram di pagi hari di Kantor Detektif Kogoro mengangkat telepon,berharap permohonan kasus datang.

"Moshi-moshi ". Sapa Kogoro dengan riang,namun suara kakek yang berada di sebrang telepon itu mematahkan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

" Moshi-Moshi, Apakah Conan ada disana? ". Dengan bibir maju kedepan sepuluh centi,Kogoro menyerahkan telepon itu,Conan langsung mengambilnya,takut Kogoro bakal segera menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa,Hakase? Pagi-pagi sudah menelepon? "

" Maaf Shinichi,aku ingin mengajak anak-anak pergi ke villa di Karuizawa,kau dan Ran mau ikut tidak? "

" Eh? Boleh saja sih....kapan berangkat? "

"Besok pagi kita kumpul dirumahku,sudah dulu harus membantu Ai-chan mengepak perlengkapan untuk besok "

" Oke " Dengan satu kata terakhir itu Conan menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya.

" Ran-neechan, besok Hakase mau mengajak kita ke villa di Karuizawa,Ran-neechan mau ikud? " Tawar Conan

" Eh....Maaf Conan-kun,Besok aku ada janji dengan Sonoko " Kata Ran dengan muka meminta maaf

" Ok,Aku akan mengepak barang-barangku..." Sahut Conan sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

Esok harinya....

" Ohayo Hakase,Haibara " Kata Conan setibanya di rumah Agasa-Hakase

" Ohayo,Shinichi " Sahut Hakase,Haibara hanya menguap dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kau tidur jam berapa Haibara? Meneliti APTX 4869 lagi? Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri " Nasehat Conan panjang lebar.

" Baka,Aku melakukannya agar kau cepat kembali ke tubuhmu,Kudo-kun " Sahut Ai

" Tetap saja,kau harus tidur yang aku tidak terburu-buru kembali ke tubuh Shinichi,santai saja " Kata Conan dengan enteng

'_Haruskah aku memberitahukannya yang sebenarnya?' _pikir Ai dalam hati.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan!! Ohayo! " Sahut Ayumi yang datang tiba-tiba,Mitsuhiko dan Genta berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ohayo Ayumi-chan " sahut Conan dan Ai.

" Nah,semuanya sudah kita berangkat " Kata Agasa-Hakase

" Haiii!!" Kata ketiga anak itu dengan kompak.

* * *

Karuizawa

Mereka semua sudah sampai di hutan di Karuizawa dan mulai mendirikan kemah.

"Hmmmm...Udaranya segar sekali " Sahut Conan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya,Dia melihat Ai hanya berdiam diri.

" Hei,Haibara,kenapa kau terlihat lemas ? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan ya? " Kata Conan sambil menghampiri tempat Ai.

"E-eh? Tidak..." Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Ai berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Conan.

" Kau Bohong " Jawab Conan dengan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,karena memang ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" Ayo,jalan-jalan saja,sekalian refreshing " Ajak hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil kembali ketika ia dan Conan sudah agak jauh kedalam hutan...

" !!! " Ai merasa tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya tegang . _'Perasaan ini.......Gin...Vermouth?! Dan masih banyak lainnya!! Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul disini?!' _ Ia langsung menarik tangan Conan.

" A-ada apa Haibara??? " Tanya Conan dengan ekspresi kaget.

"M-mereka!!Disini markas **Mereka**!! " Ai menekankan kata 'Mereka' dengan nada gemetar,Ia tidak dapat mengontrol rasa takutnya Ia dan yang lainnya bisa segera kabur dari tempat ini

" Tch!! Ini kesempatan bagus!Aku akan segera menghubungin FBI dan Polisi! " Conan lalu mengambil HP nya dan menghubingi markas besar Kepolisian Beika.

"Apa kau gila?! Mereka bisa saja menyadap pembicaraanmu dengan polisi,dan dengan mudah membantai kita semua! " Bentak Ai

"Apa kau akan melepaskan kesempatan ini?? Kalau kita tidak menghentikan mereka sekarang,hidup orang-orang akan banyak yang terancam!! " Balas Conan sambil tetap berusaha menghubungi polisi.

"Halo?! Inspektur Megure! Ini aku Shinichi Kudo,Sekarang aku ada di hutan di Karuizawa! Segera kirimkan pasukan besar kepolisian ! Organisasi berbahaya sedang berkumpul! " Kata Conan dengan dasi pengubah suaranya menjadi suara Shinichi Kudo

" E-eh??Baiklah! " Kata inspektur Megure yang masih setengah bingung itu .Conan segera menghubungi Agen FBI yang dikenalnya,Jodie Starling.

" Jodie-sensei! Segera kirimkan Agen FBI ke hutan di Karuizawa! Organisasi hitam sedang berkumpul,kami menemukan markasnya! "

" Eh?Tu—" Kata-kata Jodie-sensei terputus karena Conan segera menutup berbalik menhadap Ai dan menariknya kembali ke perkemahan .Sementara itu Ai tidak melawan,karena kabur dari sini adalah jalan yang paling aman daripada menghadapi mereka tanpa senjata.

" Hakase,segera bawa mereka kembali ke Beika!Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! " Conan berkata dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Haibara,kau juga ikutlah dengan Hakase." Conan bicara dengan suara rendah

" Lalu kau bagaimana? " tanya Ai

" Aku akan menunggu Polisi dan FBI disini,aku akan membantu mereka "

" Jangan Bodoh!Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terbunuh? " Ai merasa darahnya sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

" Bagaimana aku bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa Polisi dan FBI sedangkan aku aman di Beika?! " balas Conan

" Kalau kau bersikeras ,aku akan ikut membantu "

" Ka—" Conan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya,melihat keyakinan di mata Ai.

" Baiklah,jangan gegabah dalam bergerak,ayo! " Conan dan Ai kembali ke tempat mereka menemukan markas Organisasi melihat ada empat penjaga yang mengelilingi gedung tersebut,masing-masing satu di empat penjuru mata angin.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk lewat pintu belakang saja " .Conana dan Ai lalu memutar diam-diam dan bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat pintu mengambil ancang-ancang dan menembakan peluru biusnya ke leher penjaga itu ,dan alhasil penjaga itu tumbang seketika.

" Baguslah,sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Polisi dan FBI untuk datang " kata Conan sambil mengambil AK-47 yang dijatuhkan penjaga tadi, Ai menyeringai.

" Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan senapan itu, dalam tubuh anak kecil ini " Kata Ai

" Lalu,apa rencanamu? " Tanya Conan yang masih belum mengerti maksud Ai. Ai lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

" Ini." Kata Ai sambil menyodorkan sebuah pil.

"I-ini?! " Conan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Ya,ini penawar racun **Permanen **." Ai menkankan lafal 'Permanen' dalam kata-katanya. "Kalau kita minum ini,kita akan kembali ke tubuh normal ...kita tak akan sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak itu." Kata Ai

" Selama mereka aman,kurasa tidak kita harus kembali ke tubuh normal kita dulu! " Conan lalu mengambil salah satu pil itu dan Ai pergi masuk ke dalam markas .

" Hei Haibara,kau mau kemana?! Bahaya! ." kata Conan sambil menahan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak mau terlihat olehmu telanjang saat kita sadar nanti,Kudo .Aku pergi sebentar mencari baju. " Kata ai sambil masuk ke dalam markas,ia menemukan seragam Organisasi Hitam dan sebuah baju wanita dan Jas Lab._ 'Kurasa ini sudah cukup'._Saat Ai kembali ke tempat Conan,ia melihat Conan sudah jatuh kesakitan .Lalu Ai melemparkan seragam Organisasi itu ke atas tubuh Conan.

" Pakai itu,aku tidak mau melihatmu tanpa busana,Kudo-kun ." Ai lalu pergi ke belakang semak-semak dan meminum penawar racun itu juga,ia jatuh sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke mulai menipis dan tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

To Be Continued .....

* * *

A/N: Yak! Chapter yang pendek,gaje,abal,gak bermutu,dan masih banyak kecacadan lainnya m(_ _)m. Please Read n Review *ngarep*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Shinichi x Shiho, Conan x Ai  
Rated: T  
A/N: Yah~ Saya balik lagi, dengan fic gaje nan alay tentunya *udah tau alay masih aja dipublish*. Thanks untuk yang sudah baca n review!. Dan Special Thanks untuk Kyriell atau Otomo Minato atau Zero-san XD, karena sudah berbaik hati menjadi Beta Reader saya, membetulkan tulisan yang acak-acakan ini XD. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kalo DC punya saya, bakal saya buat DC jadi full romance *dijitak Aoyama Gosho* tapi tentunya itu cuma angan-angan belaka *hiks*

* * *

Suasana di tempat itu sangat mencekam, membuat bulu kuduk seseorang segera berdiri. Langit yang semula cerah, berubah menjadi keabu-abuan, menyesuaikan suasana di markas besar Organisasi Hitam. Di sanalah orang-orang yang kedua tangannya banyak berlumuran darah korban pembunuhan mereka sendiri, berkumpul menjadi satu, menyorotkan aura seorang psikopat, saling bertukar tatapan dingin. Suasana sangat hening, tak ada sepatah katapun atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani mengucapkan apa-apa, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan suasana hening tersebut.

"Vermouth," panggil Gin pelan, mungkin Vermouth tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" balasnya dengan suara tak kalah pelan.

"Kau ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Sherry? Kurasa Big Boss tidak tenang kalau ada tikus yang mengetahui tentang organisasi berkeliaran secara bebas." Vermouth terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak, aku belum menemukannya. Dia cukup lihai dalam bermain petak-umpet," Vermouth menutup mulutnya tentang keberadaan Sherry, padahal cukup jelas bahwa Sherry adalah teman _Silver Bullet_ kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko, Gin bisa saja membunuh Conan.

"Oh, begitu…" Gin hanya menatap lantai dengan tatapan dingin.

* * *

_-Outside Black Organization Headquarter-_

Di balik semak-semak, tampak seorang pemuda tanpa busana *silahkan mimisan massal* baru sadar dari pingsan sesaatnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang kebingungan. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke tangannya, kakinya, dan ia baru sadar kalau tidak berbusana sedikit pun. Ia mengambil baju yang tadi dilemparkan Ai, baju organisasi hitam. Ia segera keluar dari belakang semak-semak, menuju pintu di mana penjaga tadi masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia melihat sesosok manusia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu itu. Tampaknya orang tersebut menyadari keberadaannya.

"Lama sekali, Kudo-kun?" tanya sosok itu. Ia berpostur tinggi, berambut sepundak berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan pastinya orang dewasa. Wanita itu adalah Ai Haibara dengan tubuh aslinya, Shiho Miyano. Shinichi hanya jawdrop melihat Shiho, seolah sedang melihat Gin di hadapannya. *dijitak Shiho*

"Senang melihatmu speechless, Kudo-kun. Tapi kita harus cepat dalam bergerak," kata Shiho dengan nada sakartisnya. Shinichi tersadar dari kebengongannya dan merasa mukanya memerah.

"M-maaf, kaget melihatmu dalam tubuh asli, Haibara." Ai memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" ajak Shiho, namun mulut pistol yang dingin itu menyentuh dahinya. Rasa ngeri menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya, di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang paling ia takuti, Vermouth. Shiho tidak menyadari bau Vermouth yang sama seperti anggota organisasi lainnya, karena di tempat itu bau organisasi sangat kuat, seluruh anggota organisasi berbau sama dan ia tidak bisa membedakan bau wanita yang paling menakutkan baginya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sherry, _Silver Bullet-kun_," Vermouth tersenyum sinis kepada kedua penyusup di hadapannya.

"V-Vermouth!" ekspresi kaget menghiasi kedua wajah penyusup itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu keberadaan kami?" tanya Shiho dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku bisa mecium bau seorang **penghianat**," jawab Vermouth, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kejam.

"Huh, apa Big Boss dan....Gin, ada di dalam sana?" tanya Shiho lagi

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, toh sebentar lagi ajalmu akan tiba," nada sinisnya semakin menjadi. Shinichi memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menolong Shiho, namun salah gerakan sedikit, nyawa Shiho akan melayang.

"Jangan bunuh dia. Sasaranmu hanya aku," ujar Shiho pelan, hanya ia dan Vermouth yang bisa mendengar bisikannya, kedua bola matanya tertuju ke arah sang detektif yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Tentu, aku juga menyukai sikapnya. Dia cocok juga memakai baju itu, kurasa dia akan bergabung dengan organisasi ini," omongan Vermouth menyulut amarah Shiho.

"Tidak!! Dia tidak boleh terperangkap dalam Organisasi busuk ini!!" desis wanita berambut coklat kemerahan itu, tetap dengan suara pelannya. Ia tidak mau temannya terperangkap dalam organisasi yang mencuri seluruh kebahagiaan dan masa kecilnya.

"Oh, apa hakmu berbicara seperti itu, penghianat?" Vermouth menekankan pistol kesayangannya itu lebih keras lagi ke kepala Shiho. Nafas wanita itu kian memburu, mengetahui hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Vermouth akan segera menarik pelatuk pistol, ketika sebuah suara mengganggunya. Transciever yang tersambung dengan kabel ke telinganya itu tiba-tiba saja membunyikan sebuah suara.

"Vermouth, cepat ke sini. Bos mencarimu," suara Gin membuyarkan konsentrasi Vermouth.

"Sebentar setelah aku membereskan penghianat ini, Gin," senyum Vermouth melebar sementara jari telunjuknya telah berada di pelatuk.

"........Sherry?" tanya Gin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja tikus organisasi ini."

"Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya, kau cepatlah ke sini," balas Gin dengan nada dingin.

"Tch, baiklah. Pastikan kau membunuhnya," Vermouth lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Dari kepala Shiho, moncong pistol Vermouth berubah arah ke paha Shiho dan memuntahkan peluru panas. Vermouth tersenyum licik dan berjalan memasuki markas.

"Ukh!!..." Shiho memegangi pahanya yang berlubang itu. Ia bersyukur bukan kepalanya yang ditembak, tetapi tetap saja...

"Haibara!!!" Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara tembakan. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Shiho yang terjatuh lemas.

"Cepat kita lari dari sini! Gin akan segera kemari!!" kata wanita itu, ia berusaha berdiri sendiri. Lalu Shinichi memapahnya dan berlari pelan menjauhi markas organisasi hitam, menunggu bala bantuan dari FBI dan polisi. Ia telah sampai agak jauh dari markas, namun mereka menemui jalan buntu. Di depan mereka hanya ada tebing yang curam. Saat hendak berbalik, pemandangan yang mereka harapkan tak akan pernah ada, malah muncul di hadapan mereka. Gin. Satu kata yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sherry. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Gin sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Shiho dan Shinichi.

"Huh, jujur saja, aku muak melihat mukamu, Gin," sahut Shiho dingin.

"Bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan, Sherry. Dan siapa orang dalam baju organisasi itu? Kurasa aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Tapi siapapun itu, ia harus mati bersamamu," gumam Gin panjang lebar

"Bukan urusanmu. Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini," jawab Shiho.

"Tak ada sangkut pautnya? Jangan bercanda, Shiho," kata Shinichi. "Aku ke sini untuk membunuhmu, Gin!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Shinichi Kudo, detektif," jawab Shinichi singkat. Gin tampak sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, kau yang kuracuni dengan APTX 4869 di taman hiburan dulu, ya? Tak kusangka kau masih hidup, datamu di komputer organisasi dituliskan sudah mati."

"Larilah, Kudo-kun! Tinggalkan aku sendiri," Shiho bicara dengan nada pelan, hanya Shinichi yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Mana bisa aku melakukan itu? Kita harus berlari bersama!" balas Shinichi. Ia dan Shiho mundur perlahan-lahan, menjauhi jangkauan tembak Gin. Namun pria berdarah dingin itu menyadari hal tersebut. Ia maju beberapa langkah, hingga Shinichi dan Shiho terdesak. Di belakang mereka ada tebing curam, di depan ada Gin yang menodongkan pistol. Mana yang harus mereka pilih?

"Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada salah satu dari kalian." Seiring dengan ucapan Gin, melesatlah timah panas itu ke arah mereka berdua.....

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N: Hueh.... capek juga.... saya ngetiknya buru-buru, habisnya 2 hari lagi UNAS....say goodbye to fan fic untuk 6 hari deh...ihik-ihik...Sekali lagi, Special Thanks untuk Zero-san XD~ Kalo ngga dibenerin anda,fic ini ga bakal saya publish XD~

Ini balasan Review yaaa:

Zero-san: Di mana-mana King Moron selalu ikud ya? hwhwhwhwhwh. Ah, nda usah susah-susah, saya udah bawa Domestos Nomos kok X3 *ikut dijitak B.O* Kayaknya di chap ini masih juga banyak misstypo, hehehhe.

Nada Salsabila,Sakura Dini-chan,HanaLaLa: Thanks for review~ Sudah saya lanjutkan, hehehhe

Hanny Tsukiyomi: Iya, pairingnya ShinShiho, maaf kalo Anda ga suka ya. Susunan katanya aneh karena ada beberapa kalimat yang terpotong, fanfictionnya sering error.

Haibara Kawaii: Iya, lagi bokek dia. Keseringan taruhan di pacuan kuda sih

Aine Higurashi: Thanks for review~ Telat juga saya terima *dijitak*


End file.
